Annabeth's Teardrops
by AlyNC96
Summary: Inspired by Teardrops on My Guitar by Taylor Swift but not a song fic. please read& review! First story like this... not to sure about the genres...


**Author's Note: Hi guys! I hope you all had a Merry Christmas/ Happy Holidays. This is my first story like this so please read and review. It's not a song-fic... at least I don't think it is... Anyhoo, I hope you like it. It was inspired by Teardrops on My Guitar by Taylor Swift at like 10 at night. You kinda have to play pretend with it. Percy and Annabeth haven't gotten together and the only kiss that is referred to is the one in the volcano that I can never remember the name of. I'm sorry I haven't been updating my other story, really and truely sorry. With school work and of course Christmas break distracting me I haven't gotten to it but an update should be coming soon. I know what I want to say I'm just not sure how to say it yet, but it's NOT writers block I refuse to get writer's block!**

**~AlyNC96**

**Disclaimer: The rights to Percy Jackson and the Olympians was the only thing on my Christmas list this year... Santa didn't pull through for me... :(**

Annabeth's Teardrops

"And then he asked me to go to the 4th of July fireworks with him..."

Everything my best friend/ half sister, Emmie, was saying was slipping in one ear ad out the other. All of my attention was fixed on him. Percy Jackson. He was just coming back from the arena with the Apollo cabin and his crazy new girlfriend attached to him at the hip. He looked my way and smiled. It took everything I had not to cringe at this sight. His girlfriend isn't awful. We use to get along very well, but that was before...

My cabin and I were actually on our way to the practice arena ourselves, which I found slightly ironic. You see, Percy used to practice with us but he changed his schedule to match the Apollo cabin's just for _her_. Just for Jessica.

That's what she thinks but I know better. It's not just for her. If she were smarter she would have figured it out by now.

Percy has had plenty of other girlfriends here at camp. They were practically lining up at his cabin door as far as I was concerned.

First there was Rachelle. The whole thing was totally unofficial and sort of ruined by the whole oracle thing, but still.

Percy being Percy, why should he let that stop him? And believe me, his defeating Kronos was a_ huge_ self confidence boost for him. You could see it the way he walked and stood straighter and, of course, in the way he flirted endlessly and relentlessly with every girl at camp.

Next was Millie from Demeter. Dionysus' only daughter, when she had first arrived at camp. Then a variety of Aphrodite girls I never bothered to keep up with. Any girl that caught his eye in any way, shape, or form he seemed almost determined to have. There was an Ares girl even, but that didn't last to long. Then more Aphrodite barbies. Now he's stuck on Jessica.

He changed his schedule for everyone of them (Except Rachelle, that being what it was) and they are stupid enough to brag like it is something special.

I honestly hope they know how lucky they are. Percy was my very best friend before I screwed it up. I screwed it up by kissing him, by developing feelings, by being just as stupid as the girls he flirts with. As he smiled at me now I faked what I hoped was a pleasant smile. After dinner, maybe even after curfew depending, he would come to my cabin and ask to talk, like he dose every night, once he pulled himself away from his flavor of the week. I would tell him we would wake everyone in my cabin so he would suggest we go for a walk. I would hesitate; on one hand I've waited all day for this moment but on the other I knew what would come.

We'll walk and talk our way to the beach then relax by the sound like we have for years.

I love and hate talking to him.

I love it because it's him. Percy Jackson. My best friend, the savior of Olympus and defeater of Kronos, and quite possibly the love of my life.

I hate it because all we talk about now is them. His girlfriends. His flavor of the week. I swear if I didn't know any better I would think that is exactly what he is trying to do. Trying to get a taste of every flavor there was at camp...

We used to talk about everything under the sun as most best friends do. We have grown so far apart, though. Now it's just his current girlfriend; how in love they are, how much fun they have together, her reaction to something he said. BLAH! BLAH! BLAH!

I hope he knows how very much it pains me to hear this bull crap. Ha! As if he's even bothered to pretend to be concerned with me in anyway.

After our late night conversations I know I'll just go back to my cabin and cry myself to sleep. It happens every night I talk with him. Then I have the nerve to dream of things that will never happen and make it all that much worse.

I know how all of this will play out and yet when he dose come to my cabin every night I go with him and fake my smiles and laughs the whole time. He tells me he's finally got it right, that she's the one. How do you even have a clue? Your 16! He asks me about my day out of general politeness (his mother's hard work, no less) and I brush it off because I know he has more to say and if he doesn't know he will if you give him a minute.

I wish I could just tell him how I feel so maybe, even if he doesn't return my feelings, he'll at least show a little mercy and stop touturing me like this. But what is a girl supposed to say? Honestly?

As I watch the new happy couple now I feel a small squeeze on my heart and I try to shake it of. As his friend i should be happy he is happy but all thing considered it's extremely difficult. She best love him and treat him right. She better never let him go because there is a fat chance she'll ever get him back. She better know how lucky she is.

"That's great, Emmie. Oh, gods, you lucky girl."


End file.
